the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story Thus Far
This is a page for cataloguing important events within the RP in chronological order, based on story arc, storyline, and event. [[ Meta note on structure: Story arcs are represented as a Heading 2. What constitutes a story arc is a major event that affects the whole universe, or at least a large portion of the IG world. Major plotlines in the story arc are listed under the heading in bold. Events are listed in chronological order as bulletpoints, with related plotlines and subplots listed in (parenthisies), with major plotlines listed in bold, and subplots listed in ittalics). A story arc ends when either the event is over, or a new major event begins. ]] Arc 1: The Shattering Plotlines in this Story Arc: The Shattering, The Blank, Arthur The Cable Guy, The Masked Rider.' '2015' *After sufficient pressure exerted on reality, the multiverse fractured and collapsed in on it's self. This current reality, in a constant state of flux, is known as "The Shattering ". '(The Shattering) *In an abandoned building in downtown Damascus, a masked woman holds a rally, seemingly recruiting individuals to come join some sort of cult. 75 initial people stay to join, while many more leave when given the choice. (The Blank) *Annie has had a small flashback from the memories she has forgotten. The flashback caused her to want to recover all her old memories. (Annie's memory subplot) *Charlotte find's a young chinese girl in the woods, and ends up adopting her (Mei subplot). *Mei has some medical issues and needs to go to the hospital. They find a way to pay the medical costs. Charlotte end up finding herself at The Scarlet Duck, where she speaks to JOKER.'' ('''Mei subplot)'' *A car wreck happens in the middle of the woods near Charlotte's house. The police basically just abandon it, however, the foresnic examiner Jefferson Adams arives to investigate.'' (C'ar Wreck subplot').'' *''December 14th:'' A bar fight ends with it being lit ablaze. Earlier that night, a vampire named Isla tresspassed onto Charlotte's property. '('Judas Weiss subplot) *''December 20th'': A police officer comes and questions Charlotte about a large animal in the forest. She denies any knowledge. They then converse, and he reveals that his wife was stalked by Fears. Charlotte rants about how humans are a "tiny speck of fucking fust on a tiny fucking planet" and tells the officer he has a choice: Help others avoid the fate of his wife, and believe this world is ultimately pointless, or live in a tower of ignorance, but believe there is a purpose in this world. The officer refuses to respond, and goes to sleep in his (broken down) car in the clearing. '''2016 'January' *''January 5th: While spraying graffiti of a beast from pre-shatter underneath a bridge in downtown Damascus, Alyce suddenly sees Virgil at the mouth of the tunnel. After a brief confrontation that quickly defuses into light banter, Alyce shows Virgil her work, which leads Virgil to admit that he had seen the same beast in his dreams, as Alyce had. The two talk about other dreams for a bit before going for a walk, where Virgil demonstrates his talent with pickpocketing. A stoned cop attempts to apprehend Virgil, but is left confused when he turns out his pockets to reveal they are completely empty. Alyce gives Virgil her number before the two part ways. *''January 6th: ''Virgil and Alyce converse on the phone, when Alyce bumps into and knocks over Charlotte. Charlotte apologizes several times, and then follows Alyce to a nearby diner, where she orders an incredible amount of food for herself. Alyce notices her and walks over, causes a scene which results in all of Charlotte's food being dumped on her. Charlotte is, understandly, angry, and all three leave. Charlotte goes home, and Virgil and Alyce walk and talk. *''January 6th: ''Mizuki joins Alyce and Virgil, and after some talking, they decide to go and "fuck up Charlotte" before Mizuki hands her divorce papers. They go, and steal a very valuable sword from Charlotte. Alyce and Mizuki assault her, then they leave. They go to a coffee shop and talk about their various evils. They go outside and Alice reveals her power: control of electrical currents. Virgil and Zuki demonstrate their powers. Alyce panics and almost runs before being calmed down. A window in a nearby hotel shatters. *''January 6th: They investigate the hotel, and find Nicole, a Water Elemental who cannot control her powers. She is scared and alone, her entire apartment covered in a thin layer of hoarfrost. They bring her out and take her to St. Micheal's. Alyce and Mizuki go to Mizuki's place, and overnight. *''January 7th: Returning to St. Michael's, Virgil picks up a delivery of silver bullets for a Hunter named Marcus. After bringing it to him, Marcus, Zuki, Virgil, and Alyce head to the bar known as The Den. At the bar, Virgil mentions a job for St. Micheal's that involves a plant from Purgatory, and they meet some guy named Hal. Also Alyce basically screws with some girl who was at the bar, until a commotion outside causes Alyce and Mizuki to go see what it was. ''(To Pilfer From Purgatory/The Girl Who Died). *''January 7th: Outside the bar, the two encounter Judas Weiss. Mizuki smells a Demon, and said demon basically begins harasing her. They head to that one hotel, where more demon smell lurks. Also some weird guy with wires starts spying on them. ''(Deal with the Demon, '''Arthur the Cable Guy', Judas Weiss).'' *''January 7th: Judas get's bored and leaves, where he runs into the cable guy. They then go to a Chinese resteraunt. ''('Arthur the Cable Guy', Judas Weiss). *''January 11th: Mizuki is wandering around in damascus, spots a butterfly that leads her to the general hospital, where she follows it in through the window only to find a swarm of them, the swarm vanishes, revealing draeven, who wound up there through means not known to him. The two talk, then Alyce arrives, aggravated by Mizuki's actions, and just generally angry as she tends to be. *''January 11th: ''She is then quickly introduced to Draeven as he is introduced to her, before the lights go out, due to the tampering of an odd humanoid being wearing a yellow rain coat with gazelle like legs made of jagged metal, who can run at fast speeds and seemingly phase through walls. the being then drops from the ceiling in front of the window and demands Alyce and Mizuki leave, though refusing to allow them to take Draeven. *''January 11th: ''There's a bit of a back and forth as the being seems to be talking about nothing comprehensible, before he runs to block the door as Alyce and Mizuki try to leave with Draeven. Draeven then winds up releasing a large amount of energy, revealing a manifest that had been tied to him, causing the illness he was in the hospital for. This leads to Alyce and Mizuki freaking out as the other Manifestation chuckles at their apparent horror, demanding they once again leave and insisting Draeven has come down with some sort of illness, they do so, and the being returns to the third floor, allowing for it's body to crumble away and revealing that it was Johann being possessed by a similar entity to what was effecting Draeven. '' *''January 14th: Luke, and Able are hunting the convocation, when the come across Charlotte as well as a hotel with screams coming from it. They investigate, and find a series of elevators, horribly mutilated dead people, and blank white masks nailed to walls. Charlotte being the all-loving-hero she is, basically drags the other two along to try and save people, which they do, partly, about five from drowining in a pool of chemicals. Upon reaching the roof, they see the rest of the tennants of the building executed by masked figures with assault-riffles, who are in turn thrown off the roof via the kickback. None of them hit the ground. The police arive shortly after, and Luke uses his mermaid-mind tricks on them, and they basically let them escape. ('The Blank).' *''January 15th: ''Jefferson confronts Charlotte about the hotel incident, but ends up learning more about the car wreck. (''The Car Wreck Subplot, Mei subplot.) *''January 16th: Charlotte and Mei go to one of their preferred places of eating, a chinese place known as the Wok Box. When there, Mei and Charlotte are drugged. Mei falls victim to the drugs, and starts to panic, tearing at her own skin while the unaffected Charlotte tries to calm her down. However, she fails. The ambulance comes, and when they are in the hospital, a mysterious being abducts them and forces Charlotte and Anton to preform graphic medical procedures on Mei. When the two refuse, they are punished, one of them with being nearly "killed" in this being's realm by a car crash, and the other by being forced to watch his own hands get cut up by "doctors." *''January 17th: ''Some stuff happened. Involving Drae, charlotte, Cancer, and some new girl. Aracelli was there too. Again, I'm not the best source of info for all of this shit. I should not be the only one editing this page. (''Some sort of subplot, possibly.) *''January 21: Giant monster attacks Damascus Univeristy, kills one. Fought off by hunters. Witches arrive to cover it up. *''January 21: ''At the Den, Luke confronts Alyce with suspicions that she was behind the January 14th attack at the hotel, and uses his siren song to force her to admit it. Luke, satisfyed, deciedes to leave, but Alyce follows him, removing her goves and preparing for a fight. Mizuki trys to stop them, however Alyce simply chokes her, burning Mizuki's neck with electricity. Zeke and Zach of St.Michaels church show up armed with auomatic assault rifles in an attempt to keep the peace, but it is too late, as Luke has thrown a knife directly into Alyce's throat, severing a major artery. She bleeds out in minutes, and is dead by the time the ambulences arive. Luke makes a run for it, but is pursued by the deterimned as hell Jefferson Adams, who tracks him to a morgue. At the morgue, Luke eat's the body of Alyce, though allows Arthurt The Cable Guy to take the spine and brain. Jefferson witnesses this, and out of shock and disbelief, simply turns a blind eye. ''(THE BLANK, ''Arthur The Cable Guy).'' *''January 21: IN the worst night in Den history, Sephra is found murdered in the womens restroom, next to a slightly broken sink in front of a mirror. (Judas Weiss) *''January 22: ''There was a circus. Not much happened. Later that night, a mysterious Masked Rider rolled into town on a motorcycle. ('THe Masked Rider') *January 23: Something something hunters, something something Timberwolves, something something Catboy, something something nintentdo, something something darkside. ''(What can a Dead man do?, '''The Masked Rider')'' *''January 24: After buying Ice Cream, Charlotte encounters Judas Weiss on the streets of Damascus. Acting like he knows her, Judas begins harassing Charlotte, causing her to suddenly dart across the street only to get hit by a car. Shortly after, she is stabbed by Judas out of some morm of what could be called "mercy", as she had a small pulse left. Mei met JOKER, was taken in by Mizuki...somewhat, and Arthur The Cable Guy stole Charlotte's spine and brain. ''(Judas Weiss, '''Arthtur The Cable Guy'.)'' *''January 26: At the Hesperides Mannor, Thrawls rebelled, trapping several of our protagonists inside. Shit happened, St.Michaels Church and The Masked Rider showed up to fight the hoards of Thrawls. ''('The Masked Rider')'' *''January 27: ''A man with Bone Scythes and Coffins attacks and murders a bunch of people. Nate the catboy is forced to chose someone to frame for the murders in exchange for some people surviving. ''('Arthur The Cable Guy'). *''January 28: The Masked Rider is found collapsed by a strigoi, Luke, and Eli the werewolf. Tension rises, and Korse shows up as well. Things don't go south, as The Masked Rider finds out that (surprise) not all monsters are killers. Korse, however, needs to be Mind-Tricked into submission. Luke and Eli take him to the Hunter Motel, while The Masked Rider heads off to re-think his life. ''('The Masked Rider')'' *''January 28: ''At the Hunter Motel, shit happens. Mainly, Korse goes berserk, breaking Aki's arm. He has to be restrained, but ends up living there. Something also takes over Aki breifly and something something darkside. ''(What can a Dead man do?) *''Date Unknown: Charlotte's funeral. The funeral started out normal, then the False Charlotte showed up. People spoke to her, tried to convince her to leave, then Mei came in and she started berating Mei. Zuki threw her out of the building, but she later came back in to attack Mei. Enna tried to keep Mei from going to her but failed, and when Fake Charlotte got ahold of Mei, Mei ended up in a cage dangling from the ceiling. False Alyce showed up then to distract Zuki, while The Coffin Maker showed up on top of the cage. Enna tried and failed to get to the cage, and ended up making a deal with The Coffin Maker wherin she put on a cursed ring onto her toe that caused pain and could not be removed without removing the digit, in return for him removdng the False Charlotte and Alyce, and letting Mei down from the cage. The demon who's name I cannot remember showed up at some point, throwing popcorn, and I vaguely recall Dreaven being there. (Arthur The Cable Guy, Mei subplot).'' 'Febuary' *''Various Dates: Judas has been leaving Enna flowers like the creepy stalker that he is. ''(Judas ''Weiss) *''Unknown Dates: ''A police officer goes crazy, Mizuki starts working for Black Eden, said officer tries to kill mizuki and ends up being shot in the head. *''February 13: ''Jefferson encounters Mizuki in a park, where she taunts him that he can never get her arrested for the crimes she's comitted. Jefferson leaves, and in a state of anger and dispair, heads to the Timberwolve's territory with the intent of purchasing some Bliss. However, upon ariving he instead finds The Masked Rider standing among beaten and dead Wolves. After a breif standoff, Jefferson tells The Rider about Zuki, giving him the photographs Luke had given to him prior. The Masked Rider agrees to go after Zuki. ''('The Masked Rider')'' *''February 14: ''Some people are murdered in the appartment complex Cancer and the gang live in. Also I think the brother of the crazy cop shows up. Hell if I know. More Judas flowers arived this day as well. (Judas Weiss) *''February 15: ''Cancer finds Brett and ends up adopting him. Later that night, Enna order's pizza, which is delivered by The Masked Rider...who has apeprently been working in Pizza delivery. Regardless, Dead takes full control of Aki for a bit, which warrents JOKER to show up. The two have a discussion about life, the universe, and Something something darkside, and JOKER eats an entire box of Pizza somehow before leaving. Nate shows up, and the gang all settle in to watch Frozen. Enna orders two more pizzas, causing Joe to have to cancel the idea of coming back to attack Mizuki. Instead he comes back with the pizzas, and ends up wathcing frozen with them. ''('The Masked Rider', What can a Dead man do?) *''February 22: On this night, a man named Julian rolls into town, stopping to ask Zuki and Enna for directions. At the same time, Korse happens to smash a car window nearby, and Judas happens to be wandering the streets. Out of some strange hapinstance, both individuals meet up with the group. Believing Judas to be some sort of monster, Korse attacks Judas with his bat, despite Enna's attempts to stop him. Judas retaliates by unsheathing his sword cane and stabbing Korse. Korse refuses help from Enna, and heads off to the hunter motel. Enna proceeds to berate Judas for stabbing a child, and criticize him for his inability to control himself, calling him a child. Judas loses it, and berates Enna for being a hypocrite. She appolgises, but Judas responds with indifference and by telling her to not waste her time with appologies, leaving as Nick arrives. Julian ends up staying at Cancer's place. He get's the couch. ''(Judas Weiss) The rest of 2016 *The rest of 2016 was a rather peaceful time for the city of Damascus, at least reletive to the insanity that seemed to be all too commonplace now-a-days. Only thing that was really all that out-of-place was a child found dead, with a strange glass-like substance in his veins. The Masked Rider left town at some point for unknown reasons, and life continued as normal. (The Masked Rider', Veins of Glass) 2017 March *March 9th. Jefferson Adams and a man named Wayne decided to investigate an abandoned appartment building due to weird vibes emminating from the complex. They discovered that a single resident was still residign there: A hermet woman with an english accent. Upon illegally entering her room, they discovered that some serious eldritch shit was going on, what with trippy walls and the womans face being a writhing mass of tentacles. As it so happens, the woman, or whatever the hell she was, seemed to be a remmnant of the old universe, and was wanting someone to remember her before she vannished from existance. (''The Shattering).'' *M''a''rch 18th. A group of five individuals attempted an expirament to recreate some sort of effect of the shattering, via occult symbols and the litteral shattering of mirrors. They achived something with mirror number four. (''The Shattering).'' *''March 19: The daughter of a wealthy busniness man, vannished without a trace. Police believe this is the work of the same individual responsible for three other murders within the past two years. No further information is available at this time. (''Judas Weiss). *''March 29: Enna, Alexandra, Ozoris, and Mizuki met up by chance. Zuki and Oz tossed insults back and forth, and Enna made a claim that none of them believed, before Al revealed to Zuki that she had killed and eaten Mei. Zuki punched her, and Enna, horrified, ended up going home with Ozoris for the night because the demon was the sanest option. One less little kid in the city of Damascus. July *July 26th: Black Eden is in the woods attempting to use a Shattered zone to dive into the old universe so that Nate may retrieve something valuble. They attract the attention of the masked rider, who is quickly subdued and apprehended. Enna shows up, and is also apprehended. Oz and JOKER show up as they dive into the old world, where they encounter the remnants of a being known as the Smiling Man, which atatcks them. Oz fends off the abomination as Nate does his work. They return to the new universe, and all go their seperate ways, except for the masked Rider, who was severly injurred and remained in Black Eden custody. (The Shattering, Black Eden, The Masked Rider).'' December *December 13th: Alexandra Clarke recieves a large shipment of Blank White masks from Oz. (''The Blank).'' *December 13th: Jefferson and Kim attempt to investigate a construction site run by the "New Eden Society", but find nothing and decide to return the following day. (New Eden Society). *December 13th: Andy, Enna, and Aki feel a pull to investigate a kiosk which leads them to find Nymira, a remnant of the old universe, whom Andy remembers. Nymira finds out that the universe has replaced her. She ends up leaving with Andy (''The Shattering).'' *December 14th: Damascus is shook when the police station is destroyed and political officials are assassinated. Alexandra Clark broadcasts a message of freedom to Damascus, using her Siren song to influence their minds. (''The Blank).'' *December 14: Jefferson Adams begins a manhunt for Alexandra Clark, determined to finish what he started all those years ago. Meeting up with Adam, they make their way to the one place that Jeff expects to find Al: The Old Manor in the woods. Upon arriving, Jeff immediately falls through a hole in the floor, leaving Adam to investigate alone. Adam end up coming across Jenny savagely beating Jeff. He shoots Jenny twice, once in the rear and once through the shoulder. As Jenny dies of blood loss, Adam rescues the severely injurred Jeff and they escape through a shattered zone. (''The Blank)'' *December 14th: The Shattered Zone takes them to Damascus where thy come across Enna. They get Jeff to a hospital, where he explains Al's past, an asks Enna to investigate the New Eden Society in his stead. She does so, meeting up with Crowley on the way. They begin investiating and soon learn that physics do not work the same way inside th complex. They eventually meet Nathanial Schwarz, the mastermind behind the project, who explains to the two that this was an expirment to replicate the Empty City. He also points out to Enna that, due to the nature of the Cold Boy, she is endangering those she cares about just by being around them. Enna and Crowley leave, and go their seperate ways: Enna to distance herself from those she cares about, and Crowle to steal a car and hit the road. (New Eden Society) *Various dates: Riots break out across Damascus, caused by those under the influence of Alexandra's broadcast. (The Blank) *December 26: A man named Mike is wandering the woods searching for mysterious locations for his podcast when he's greated by Alexandra Clark, who had been laying low in the woods and was starved of human contact. Enna, still trying to avoid her loved ones and wishing to check on her bees, also finds herself in the woods with the other two. When Mike questions them on their illegal activities (unlicenced camping and beekeeping), it sends Enna and Al into a heated argument that boiled down to both of them being terrible people, and getting gut punched with reality. Al reeals, on a podcast to te internt, her name and that he was the mastermind behind the bombing and political assassinations on the 14th. Mike threatens to call the authorities on both of them, causing Al to point a revolver at him, telling Enna to run. Enn refuses, and Mike strikes at all with an ice pick, tearing through Al's arm as she fires a shot into his knee. Mike strikes again tearing through Al's cheeks. She uses the siren song to buy herself enough time to escape, and is taken away by Oz'compatriot. Mike heals his wound using magic runes, and he and Enna discuss Fears. (The Blank END) Arc 2: Occupation of Damascus Major Plotlines: Martial Law, New Eden Society, The Masked Rider Strikes Back 2017 December *December 27th: The United States miitary rolls into town and declares martial law. A large bounty is placed on Alexandra Clark, and masks are made illegal. A curfew is enacted and the Timberwolves are hunted down and arrested. ('''''Martial Law). *December 27th: Joe Bemont awakens in Black Eden custody, and meets Nathanial Schwartz, who wishes to use Joe to capture Alexandra Clark in addition to driving the military out of town. Joe agrees in exhange for a new impact resistant suit (Martial Law'', ''The Masked Rider Strikes Back). 2018 February *February 21st-22nd: Cassidy is forced by her friends to explore the New Eden Society's appartment rennovations in order to find a museum located deep within. She is met by Crowley, who offers to guide her through. They find the museum only to discover that something isnt right about it. It's completely unstaffed, and the 'glass' displays are actually a warm jell-o like subtsance that one can easilly stick their hand through. Cassidy gets a taste of the reality-sodomising nature of the rennovations which ends up triggering trauma related to dreams she's had of the old world. (The New Eden Society) *February 28th: Joe Belmont marks his return by killing the three police offercers oyal to the Blank, who had been the ones to place and detonate the bombs. (The Masked Rider Strikes Back) March *March 2nd: Six more former Blank members are found executed (The Masked Rider Strikes Back) *March 2nd: Jeff is released from the hospital, when he is approached by a member of Black Eden with an offer to kill or capture both Alexandra Clark and Agent Hartigan. (Martial Law) *March 5th: Enna, Crowley, and Nymira encounter a strange alien cat thing and a Maenad eating a soldier. The King of all Beasts shows up, combining the cat thing and the Maenad and offering some sort of boon to whomever kills it. The three are pursued into the woods by the creature, when a nice man in a truck runs the thing over, allowing Crowley to deal the finishing blow. Later, the KIng of all Beasts approaches Crowley with the offer to give him power in exchange for kills, to which Crowley agrees, before going on a slushee-induced murder spree of soldiers. (The King Of All Beasts subplot, Martial Law) *March 7th: Crolwey awakens in a tree with gaps in his memory. He meets Nymira again, and the two head abck to the 7-11, where they meet a man with a steampunk-looking arm and a terrified cashier who slips Nymira security footage when Crowley isnt looking. Crowley ditches the two, but is later caught in the act of murdering another soldier by Ricky Impact, a pro-wrestler allied with some local paranormal nerds. They fight, but when Ricky gains the upper hand, Crolwey sceeds control back to Scar. The two encounter the government super soldier known by the codename "The Iron Man", whio is revealed to be the one responsible for Crowley's inurries and gaps in memmory. He les them go, however, upon realizing that they pose no threat. Ricky tkaes Scar to a local cafe where all the paranormal nerds hang out, and calls Jeff down to discuss what to do about Crowley. They decide that the best option is to set up a containment circle in Scar's room at Jeff's place for the time being. Scar and Nymira strike up some sort of friendship based on mutually being bad with people and having experiences being trapped in small rooms. (The King of all Beasts subplot, Martial Law) *March 12th: Aaron approaches Joe to ask about the progress on finding Alexandra, to which Joe replies that progress has been slim. However, this changes as while Enna walks by, Joe notices that her aura feels off. Reader her "sins", he discovers that she knows the location of Al, so Joe tries to get her to talk. A soldiers spots them, however, and a brief firefight ensues before Joe takes off after Enna and Aaron chases the soldier. The soldier leads Aaron through the sewers and to the edge of the forrest before gunning him down, only for Aaron to get back up again and offer the soldier a job with Black Eden. Meanwhile, Joe catches up to Enna and threatens her at gunpoint for the information leading to Al's capture. When she refuses, he decides to take her to Nate instead. Both parties converge at the hospital, in Black Eden's underground lab, where Joe takes Enna to Nate and his HALO machine. Nate places it on Enna's head, troturing the information out of her with visions of every possible end of the world scenario imaginable until she breaks and reveals that Al is with Ozoris. Joe then takes Enna to his place, feeling guilty for all he's done, when he's held at gunpoint by Issac, who wants to find Ozoris to ask some questions. Nate sends out all his hunters to track down and kill Alexandra, while Issac heads straight to Oz's place to warn him and get some answers (The Masked Rider Strikes Back'', ''Martial Law) *March 13th: Issac arrives at Oz' place and warns him that Black Eden has sent all their hunters after him and Al. Oz orders Nazir to take Al as far away as possible and to not tell Oz where they went. Oz answers Issac's questions, before having him take them to Joe's Garage, where they are greeted by a dispondant and passive agressive Joe who offers them breakfast. They are interrupted by Aaron coming to taunt Oz and bring Joe a new, high tech suit courtesy of Nate. Joe suits up and leaves to go find and kill Al, Oz leaves for hell find out where Nazir and Al went, and Issac stays behind to look after the sleeping Enna. Meanwhile, Nazir and Al arrive close to the Georgia-Alabama boarder, where they are cuaght by Nate and his table of food. He attempts to blackmail Al into giving herself up so he can subject her to her own creation on loop. He ends up breaking her when he threatens Scar and reveals that the fictional creature known as The Slender Man did in fact used to exist, causing Al to break down in hysterics. At that moment, soldiers exit the woods, followed by a helicopter containing John Hartigan and The Iron Man. Hartigan orders the Iron Man to shut up Al, which he does by cutting out her vocal cords, which he gives to Nate as a sort of peace offering. Hartigan then reveals why he's truley in Damascus: To witness and study the birth of a new Fear, The Blank. He then reveals that his superiors wished to form a partnership with Black Eden in order to get the best results, which Nate accepts on the condition that said superiors personally come to Damascus and admit their inferiority, and that they also secure Nate's victory in the next mayoral election. Hartigan agrees to these conditions, and leaves, also agreeing to reduce the military presence in Damascus. As he does, Joe Belmont rides in on his motorcycle, prompting the soldiers to gun him down. The locking mechanism in his suit is triggered and he crashes. Nate then approaches and removes his eyes and hands, before Oz shows up with some other demons to retrieve Al and Nazir. Nate tells Oz about what Hartigan ordered the Iron Man to do, and Oz leaves furious. Nate says his final goodbyes to Joe, and promises to erect a statue of him once he's elected mayor. Oz retrieves Al, shames Nazir, and heads home. Issac escorts the now awake Enna back to Oz' place as well, where he's informed of the death of Joe Belmont, and decides to squat in Joe's old garage. (T'''he Masked Rider Strikes Back END, Martial Law END). Arc 3: The Man who Sold the World '''Major Plotlines in this Arc: The Election, Trauma, Black Eden, The Show Must go On 2018 March *March 14th. In a sort of interlude, JOKER, Dayda and Artume sit upon the rooftops of Damascus, musing about the state of things, the nature of narrative, and the upcoming election. JOKER admits his distrust of Nathaniel Schwartz, and decides to run against him. (The Election,Black Eden) *March 18th. Enna, Jeff, and Issac meet in the park across from the hospital They talk about recent events, and Enna has to leave due to stress. Meanwhile, at least four seperate Black Eden agents are watching Jeff and Issac. *March 21st. Another corpse is discovered by the bridge. Though instead of the glass, this time the victim's veins are sewn into roses. Jeff investigates the scene and questions Kim and Niera, before he gets distracted by Aki who's looking for Enna. This leads to a pointless hunt for Enna due to paranoia and overreacting, and Jeff meets Ozoris. Jeff then returns to the forensic lab to analyse the body, before taking the flowers to Niera, getting her profesional botanist oppinion. (Veins Of Glass) *March 21st. Enna is dragged to meet Nate by his Tndalos Hounds, where Nate gives Enna the reward money for selling out Alexandra. Enna is horrified to realize that she inadvertantly helped Nate gain the subserviance of the North American branch of the Panopticon. She is then sent back home where she is greeted by a very concerned and very mute Alexandra, who tries her best top comfort the smol scared human. She then treats her wounds. (Black Eden) *March 23rd. Jeff is awakened in the morning by Clara, who has come with a more mobile solution to the Scar maenad problem. Unfortunately for Scar, this results in branding seals onto their body. Scar is left broken by this, and Nymira, who had been staying the night, stays to comfort her. Jeff talks to Clara about Damascus, and Clara mentions some pyrokinetic with a comitment to them. Nymira asks Jeff to go down to the library and ask the Archivists some questions about potentially curing Scar. He does so, asking them both about the cure, but also the pyrokinetic. Jeff learns that the priests at St.Michaels might hold the answer to undoing the King's influence, and gets some information on the pyrokinetic as well. On his way out of the library, he is ambushed by the very same pyro, who kidnaps Jeff and tries to get him drunk in order to make him forget everything. Jeff makes use of the Pyro's loose lips and inexperience with kidnapping to get information about a supernatural terrorist organization named Trauma, all of which is being transmited to Nymira and Scar over a live phone call. Jeff then gives the pyro pointers on kidnapping before trying to kill him, eventually causing the van to crash. Theres a brief fire fight (pun intended) before Jeff is saved by Ozoris, making good on his promise to Al to keep scar safe and happy. Then, Ricky, Andy, Karine, and Alex from Reader and Co. show up, and the group discusses Trauma. Jeff goes to the police station to retrieve the vigilante's suit from lockup, but also discovers that the corpse of the vigilante is missing. Jeff decides to speak to Nate. (The KIng of Beasts, Trauma, Black Eden). *March 23rd. A tiny woman who's new in town gets stood up for a back alley deal, but bumps into a charismatic young man named Jack, who introduces her to Damascus' local flavor of weirdness. They talk and end up meeting with people from Reader and Co. at a bar for magic users. Jack seems to be looking for information on an entity known as the Infant Motor, believing it a relic from an older, darker time. Also something something dark side. He also warns her about Nathaniel Schwartz. (The Infant Motor and Project NEWBORN,Black Eden,The Election) *March 24th. Jeff heads to reader and co. to fill them in on his meeting with Nate, and meets a woman there who works at the local diner. They get trapped in a weird room with fuingus, before being dropped in the streets after breaking a wall. They run into Enna. *March 25th. Taveres, a biokinetic memeber of Trauma uses goetic magic to contort human bodies into a giant tree atop the newly rebuilt police station. Said tree is discovered by Neira, who uses her witch magic to put the still living people tree into a calming sleep to ease their pain before immediatly contacting Jeff, who rushes down to see her. They discuss the tree, before taking the information to Reader and Co. *March 25th. Berry is at a convenience store where she mets Crowley, who's assaulted by the cahieer with a gun. Jack then shows up and tells Berry more about Damascus, about the M.E., the occult, the terrorists, and everything. Berry then heads off to her job interview at the hospital, where she's hired by Nathaniel Schwartz almost immediately. (Black Eden) *March 25th. Jack arrives at the hospital shortly after Berry leaves in order to speak to Nate. The two have an argument, Nate calls Jack a coward and tells him to drop out of the race. Jack considers agreeing, until a woman from another reality offers to be his campaign manager, and he kinda just accepts. *March 28th. Agent Hartigan finds himself in the diner that Sal works at, when a weird static man leaking rodents and bugs attacks. Hartigan has the place quarentined and all the patrons and wiped, and Sal is sent to the hospital while the static man escapes. (The Static Age) *March 30th. Sunsinger, the pyromaniac shows up at Jeff's appartment to attack him. Enna shows up with a gift for Scar, and Sunsinger takes her hostage. Jeff busts down the door in the vigilante's suit with a shotgun, firing blindly, wounding both. He then proceeds to knock out sunsinger with a shotgun powered punch. He takes both of them to his car to take Sunsinger to reader. However, Shepard (the leader of Trauma) and his associate teleport into the backseat and taunt Jeff. Jeff, at his limits, drives to the hospital and accepts Nate's offer to become comissioner when Nate gets elected. He then takes Enna to Ozoris to be healed. Issac confronts Jeff on his stupidity. (Trauma,Black Eden). *March 30. The Static Man pops through a TV in an abandoned apartment, where he meets a man in a gas mask. who plans to unleash Bliss on the city. They make a plan to team up to spread bugs and Bliss. (The Static Age, Elysian Night) April *April Fools Day. Chestor breaks into Ozoris' appartment wearing high tech Black Eden armour modled after Shockwave from Transformers. He demands that Al returns with him to lead the Blank, but upon finding out that AL has lost her voice and hooked up with Oz, Chestor is disgusted and leaves, claiming he's gonna take the Blank for himself, espousing a new philosophy of freedom from the self. Also AKi shows up and stays the night to comfort Enna. (The Show Must Go On) *April Fools Day. Later in the day, Adam is wandering the city when he ends up in the empty city, and then after going through a church ends up in a business office in Japan. The CEO offers to let him fly back to Daascus on their company jet as one of her emplyees has business there. Upon getting back, Adam is dropped off at the hospital per his request, and is kidnapped by the man in the gas mask. (The Empty City, Elysian Night) *April Fools Day. Sal Moone, while in the hospital recovering from the Static Man's attack is once again attacked by the Static Man but ends up arguing with a nurse who does not get paid enough. (The Static Age) *April 2nd. Jack and Dayda talk about life and stuff and the campaign. His campaign manager from another world shows up and updates him on campaign progress. (The Election) *April 2nd. Chestor makes his way down to where the Blank are in Miami, gives a speach and ends up winning 14 of them to his side. (The Show Must Go On) *April 2rnd. Around the same time, Nymira calls Jeff, Scar, and Ozoris down to Reader and Co. so they can discuss stuff like Trauma and Black Eden and The Blank, but the meeting ends with eveneryone more divided than before, as Reader basically called Jeff and Oz dumbasses, for working with Black Eden and sheltering a wanted terrorist respectively, and also Scar has had enough of Jeff's shit and revealed that they hacked into the suit. (Trauma,Black Eden). *April 2nd. After the meeting at Reader's, Jeff goes to speak with Nate about Shepard being Nate's son, only to be reassured that he's doing the right thing, and recieve a new suit. (Black Eden) *April 3rd. Adam finally awakes in The Archangel's appartment, and is forced to swallow a cockroach laced with Bliss as an expirament. Deligted with his sucess, he and The Static Man head to the hospital to spread terror, only to be apprehended and stopped by a manifestation. They escape and are dumped in the abandoned school, where they encounter Mike, who gets gassed and starts having nightmarish hallucinations. Archie dumps some bliss into the water, and they throw Mike off, only to notice that he just hovers in the air screaming. Meanwhile, Adam escapes and makes his way to the Scarlet Duck, and wishes to be cured of his addiction to Bliss. Jack then rewrites his biology. (The Static Age,Elysian Night, Arthur The Cable Guy). *April 5th. Mike arrives at the Scarlet Duck, desperate to talk to Jack about why Bliss doesn't work on him correctly. Jack does an impromptu autopsy on Mike, revealing that he's full of wires. Mike reveals that he had visions of The Coffin Maker, and Jack directs Mike to Alexandra, who has started to regain BLANKQUEEN's memories. Mike heads there and Adam ends back up at the Scarlet duck where he stays until he's retrieved. Meanwhile, Al and Mike talk about The Coffin Maker, BLANKQUEEN, and The Old Universe until Dayda shows up, and Al takes Enna away to Enna's room to comforet the smol human as both of them are uncomfotable with Dayda's preasence. Dayda leaves, and Al says goodbye to Mike. (Arthur The Cable Guy, 'The Show Must Go On') *April 5th. Mike returns to the water treatment plant and catches The Archangel attempting to poison the water supply again. He climbs up and gets into a brief altercation with Archie, driving an ice pick through his harm and the bliss containers getting Archie high. Archie falls off the silo but Mike manages to save him in mid air by knocking him into the Silo, breaking most of his bones. Mike then takes Archie to the hospital, and almost kills him when the Coffin Maker's powers somehow activate. (Arthur The Cable Guy, Elysian Night END) *April 7th. Enna, Jeff, Al, and Adam are all in a burger shope when a nest comes in. Al and Enna leave, while the other three get pulled into the Empty City because Adam's curse is infectious. The Three make their way through the Empty City until they finally reach the exit. (The Empty City) *April 7th. Mike returns to Oz' place to talk to Al once more because of what he did to Archie with the Coffin Maker's powers. they have more discussion about this sort of stuff until they are interrupted by Oz, and then Mike leaves, and Al talks to Oz about BLANKQUEEN and also getting Enna out of Damascus.. (Arthur The Cable Guy,The Show Must Go On) *April 8th. Scar stalks Dayda. Later, they talk to Clara about the suit, and they visit a man named Liam, who's actually Shepard, because he's an expert on technomancy. Scar and Liam discuss the suit until Liam kicks them out because his dad returns home. Scar and Cara go for burgers. (Trauma,Black Eden) *April 8th. Andy and a new police detective investigate the water treatment plant, before returning to Reader and Co.'s video store. *April 10th. Dr.Cyrus Day, a psychiatrist from Providence Rhode Island is in town, and stops by an Oracle to ask her questions about if he'll achieve what he wants to. (Providence) *April 11th. Scar, Mike, Enna, Alexandra, and Nymira all find themselves in a black and white 1920s speakeasy. The singer takes the stage, revealing himself to be The King of Beasts. He sings a rendition of "I've got skin under my skin" as he slices off Scar's left arm, sewing on a new one that's covered with toxic porcupine like spines. After the King leaves, Scar ends up slapping Al. Everyone then wakes up in their beds, except Scar who wakes in the woods only to find they had just killed and eaten a man. Nymira rushes to find Scar, and eventually catches up to them at the edge of the woods. Nymira reassures Scar, and they head to St.MIchael's church to talk to the priests about curing Scar. Al and Ozoris meet them there so that Scar and Al can reconnect, but Chestor and his goons break in and kidnap Scar. (The King of Beasts, The Show Must Go On) *April 12th. Al runs from the church, and head's to Mike's dorm at UoD, crying because Chestor took Scar. Al talks to Mike about what she feels she ahs to do, they discuss a manga that seems to archive the events of the past three years of Damascus, and then Al leaves to go speak with The Siren. (Arthur The Cable Guy, The Show Must Go On) *April 14th. Scar awakens to find themselves tied to a chair with Chestor, who is livestreaming this in order to get to Alexandra. Scar breaks out of their restraints and tries to talk Chestor into shutting off the cameras for a proposition, which is to use The Blank to assassinate Nate at the upcoming debate. Chestor agrees if Scar agrees to wear a scarecrowesq helmet, seemingly designed especially for them for an hour. Scar agrees. Meanwhile, Al texts Chestor that they need to talk in a few days time. Enna also sneaks out, having seen the stream and attempts to go save Scar. Al figures this out and demands that Chestor returns Enna, even if just for one night. Al is told to come down to the school, where she has a talk with Liam/Shepard and announces her intent to burn Black Eden to the ground, even if she has to take Damascus with it. She tkaes Enna and returns home to make Hot Chocolate for them both. Meanwhile, Crowley removes the helmet, and discusses the plan further, saying that they should bring Nymira into plot, as her skills would be useful. So Crolwey has Scar call Nymira, only to discover that Nymira has been watching this whole time and waiting to make a move. The lights go out, and Issac takes Scar away to St.Michaels Church, only to be met with The King of Beasts himself, and a hoard of his beasts. Hunters and the priests show up to fight the King and his beasts while Scar and Issac slip inside after a brief altercation between the two. After the fighting stops and the King leaves, Nymira finally arives at the church, wearing Joe Belmont's old suit, the first prototype. Scar and Nymira share a cute friendship moment and wait until things calm down. (The King Of Beasts,'' As Long As There Is One'') *April 14th. Around the same time, Alexandra recieve's a text from Chestor's phone telling her to return to the school. She does, to find Chestor horribly dead and mutilated, and the other 14 suited Blank huddled in the corner in Fear of the man who was there. Al recognizes the man as the protagonist of Hell Town Damascus, and the two have a talk about the nature of heroes and villains and hypocracy as Al eats Chestor's corpse. Protag-kun reinforces the idea in Al's head that villains liuke her dont deserve happiness, which helps her strengthen her resolve to do what The Siren told her she must. So then Al returns home, and is greeted by Oz, whom she promply stabs with the knife that the Siren gave her, and gains the Siren's voice as per the deal. Al tries to use her Siren song to tell Oz to forget about her and flee Damascus, but he shifts into his demonic form in order to resist, refusing to leave Damascus without her and refusing to let Alexandra leave and become BLANKQUEEN. The conflicted Alexandra stops struggling and slumps to the floor, as Ozoris urges her to talk with him. (The Show Must Go On) *April 16th. Enna's birthday. Trauma breaks into Oz' appartment and kidnaps Enna, with Tav using his biokinesis to force Al to permanently stay in her predator form. Enna is taken to a freezer locker outside the city, and forced to listen to a poem that summoned the Cold Boy. Al retook control of the Blank and used them to recue Enna, with the help of Jack (who was kidnapped and blackmailed) and Sunsinger (who was kidnapped and mind controlled). Al got to Enna just in time before hypothermia set in, but Enna suffered bad frostbite. They then returned to Oz' place to finish celebrating Enna's birthday. Later, l went back to the abandoned school, and spoke to Sunsinger and Tav, before getting into an argument with Tatsuya about heroism. Al loses it, birefly talks to Mike, and then proceeds to plan her assassination of Nathaniel Schwartz. (The Show Must Go On,Trauma,Arthur The Cable Guy). *April 17th. Dr.Cyrus Day visits the Damascus General Hospital to speak with Nathaniel Schwartz to have The Archangel transferred to his mnetal institution in providence. (Providence). May *May 1st. Durring a public debate between Nate and Jack, Alexandra and The Blank attempt to assassinate Nate but fail. Nate's popularity skyrockets. June *June 30th. Nathaniel Schwartz is elected mayor of Glassport. July *July 2nd. Scar and Nymira leave Glassport together. Scar gives Al their phone with the software to access the Black Eden suits before they leave, *July 11th. Jefferson Adams is appointed Police Comissioner. The police force are all issued with state of the art armour from Black Eden. Comissioner Adams swears he will restore order to the city. Glassport slowly declines into a totalitarian police state. October *October 2nd. Comissioner Adams is called to the rebuilt city hall by Mayor Schwartz, who's "found" evidence that Scar was the one behind the assassination attempt. He wishes for Comissioner Adams to track Scar down so they can be put on trial for their crimes. Jeff relctantly agrees. *October 31st. Jeff and his police officers find Scar and Nymira, and a fight breaks out, during which it's revealed that The Puppeteer had been influencing Jeff's actions for some time now. Scar is shot through the head by a sniper, and Jeff, suddenly realizing what's happened, leaves in shame. December *December 1st. Jeff, overcome by guilt, hands himself over to whats left of The Blank to be executed. *December 14th. Alexandra uses Scar's phone in conjunction with a local radio station to broadcast a hypnotic suggestion directly into the comms of all the police officers, causing them to turn on each other throwing the city into chaos once more. She uses this as an opportunity to storm the hospital to confront Nate, only to find it empty. She's greeted only by a recording of Nate, and is suddenly transported to the old abandoned school on the outskirts of the city, where she discovers that he's completed his HALO. She attempts to kill him, but is erased from reality. Nate Activates his machine as Damascus is ripped from reality as well. *December 14th. Mike stands at the edge of a lake, begging for Al to win as his memory slowley fades. Once it's gone, his "aunt" Dantea shows up to take him home. Act 4: The End Of The World Never Ends 2019 January *January 29th. A young man calling himself MILK-BOI joins a Discord server for people living in weird hometowns. Apperently the town he grew up in no longer exists and nobody seems to remember it, only the vague idea that it was once there. He meets the other mebers of the discord, XIII-DEATH, MisterEGYPT, AZURE, and FR0STBYTE. It turns out all the members have strange gaps in their memory. Turns out FR0ST is living with a man who claims to be her adoptive father but whom she doesn't know yet strangely trusts. *January 29th. XIII-DEATH posts a few pictures but they seem to be hevailly distorted to everyone but him. As he's trying to find somewhere that his camera works normally, he ends up seeing a strange man and blacking out for 20 minutes only to wake up on his couch with an old radio playing static, its cold, doors are locked and nobody's home. *January 31. EGYPT muses about if we're really the ones in control of our own actions. XIII finds out that pictures taken inside his house look normal but ones outside it look distorted. EGYPT and XIII find out that they both used to hang out on Slenderman wiki back in highschool. They both muse over friends whom they remember having but cant remember anything about, and realize they both have missing chunks in their memory. EGYPT mentions feeling familiarity from the music of a german pianist they've never met, yet when they try to type her name it only appears as a white bar. February *February 3. XIII muses about the potential of everything in horror media maybe being real. He also reveals that he works in a small archive organizing paranormal events from around canada. *February 4. MILK-BOI bursts into the discord freaking out cause their mom has been gone for 3 days. XIII gives a distorted photo tour of the dingy archives. MILK (Who's name turns out to be Cal) and XIII (who turns out to be Mike) meet up for lunch. *February 7. EGYPT mentions that Hell Town Damascus is getting a new anime adaptation. They also reveal that their left arm is prosthetic. FR0ST mentions that reading Hell Town Damascus gives her panic attacks. *February 7th. Idol and voice actress Ichigo Aishi visits her hometown of Hashimachi, Japan to speak with the author of Hell Town Damascus in preperation for her role as Alexandra Clarke in the upcoming anime adaptation. In the process, she is awakened to how weird her childhood hometown actually is, and learns that everything in the manga is, or was, real and that she's now a part of the story. The auhtor gives her a VHS tape before she leaves. *February 13th. Mike ends up in an empty mall that doesn't exist. The exit is closed, there are no stairs, so he takes the elevator into a weird empty room. He ends up getting out, but it drops him on the other side of town in the library. March *March 20th. Mike finds old pictures on his phone that he doesn't remember taking, and can't identify where they are of. He then shares some photos from the archives. July *July 1st. Mike posts a distorted selfie. *July 2nd. Upon being questioned by EGYPT, Mike explains that he woke up in a house that he doesn't recognize and is trying to find an exit. Later that day he posts a video of the experience. August *August 5, 6, 7, 8, or 22. Issac arrives back in this reality and seeks out Nymira, who turns out to be discord user AZURE, and he refreshes her memory and asks her if she wants to leave this reality and help stop Nathaniel Schwartz's evil plans. She says she needs time to think about it. Five hours later, somethign begins tapping on her window as she prepares to leave. *August 6 & 7. EGYPT changes their discord name to SCAR3CROW, posts an ominous message about the world being great, and leaves the discord. *August 7 or August 22. Nymira explains her meeting with Issac to the discord, and Mike begins acting increasingly weird and hostile. He invites Nymira to come up to meet him in Canada. FR0ST says she'll help Nymira get there, and "Mike" syas that she can't handle the maze. *August 23. Ichigo Aishi joins the discord under the name STRAWBERRY<3JUSTICE. the real mike returns, confused about what happened. *August 23. Ostensibly still august 5 or 6 or 7, Nymira meets up with Issac at a diner and they head off for canada. *August 29. Mike and Ichigo talk about apophenia. *August 29. Nymira DM's FR0ST, who turns out to be Enna, and begins filling her in about the truth of things. Enna goes to talk to Oz, as her memories slowly return and with them the influence of the Cold Boy. Meanwhile, a strange cat like creature attacks Nymira and Issac's car. September *September 1st. Ichigo talks a bit about her hometown and the tape to Nymira. *September 3. A girl named Beatrice Borowski visits a goth shop in her hometown before ending up in a wierd liminal space similar to the Empty City. She finds a sentient cassette tape and ends up first in the actual Empty City, then in the domain of The Harvestman, then in a Black Eden lab. She's questioned by the Black Eden guys and then sent on her way. *September 5th. Nymira and Issac stop at a truckstop diner, and are accosted by Crowley, now going by Edward, who's been palling around with some Hunters lead by a woman named Roxy. The Hunters attempt to kill Nymira and Issac, but they escape. *September 12th. SCAR3CROW rejoins the discord. Nymira fills them in on her regaining their memories. Ichigo learns a bit about what's going on. *September 13th. Ichigo reveals that there was nothing on the tape. The moderator of the discord, Hunterinthedark, pops in briefly and acts like a bit of a creep. he and SCAR3CROW talk a bit, before he leaves to vet some things on the connected subreddit. *September 14th. Ichigo visits the manga artist again, only to reveal that the tape wasn't in fact empty, and that the very essence of Alexandra Clarke now resides within her mind. Category:Out of Game Category:The RP-Verse